In Love with an Angel
by Gatomon1
Summary: Maybe a few days early, but this is a fic for Valentine's day! It's a Kekari involving a dance...I think it's kind of cute, but you tell me! Please read and review!


It's been a while since I wrote a Kekari! God, I just _love_ this couple! ^_^ Enjoy!

~*In love with an Angel*~ 

~*Normal Point of View*~

Kari sighed, listening to the voice of her English teacher droning on and on and on…

_Yeah, yeah,_ she thought impatiently. _I think we all get the idea…_

It then occurred to her that she had _no_ idea what Ms. Hamilton was even talking about.

"Yeah, yeah," a bored voice suddenly spoke up.

Turning, Kari saw a head of shining black hair rested upon two hands, bored looking eyes looking as if they were burning holes through the blackboard. 

"I think we all get the idea," he continued.

Kari had to work hard to keep from giggling aloud. The voice was that of Ken Ichijouji.

Ms. Hamilton stared disapprovingly down her long, straight nose.

Kari held one hand firmly against her mouth, silently willing herself to stay quiet. 

The teacher reached one hand unconsciously to touch her hair, which looked as if it was not-so-firmly attached to the back of her head, before walking towards Ken.

"I expect you to pay proper respect in class, Mr. Ichijouji," she said, her voice slightly nervous.

As she neared the offensive boy, Ken discreetly stuck on foot out before him.

One classmate, who just happened to be the teacher's pet, called out, "Ms. Hamilton! Watch out!"

Startled, the teacher's head turned in one direction, while she kept walking in another.

Tripping over Ken's outstretched foot, Ms. Hamilton's head lightly tapped against the leg of Kari's desk.

As the teacher sprawled on the floor, Ken drew his foot back and discreetly nudged his head towards the teacher's head.

His foot collided with thick, curly brown hair.

Which just happened to be a wig.

A crazy shade of green now replaced her beautiful brown 'hair.'

The teacher, face flushed in embarrassment, struggled to her feet, throwing her wig back onto her head, only to have it slip back off again.

"Mr. Ichijouji! If you would go down to the principal's office, my life would be made _much_ easier," her voice barely controlling her anger.

"Yes, Ma'am," He replied, smirking. "And maybe you should dye your hair red. It would be _much_ more appropriate for Valentine's day!" he smirked again.

"You have now earned yourself a trip to the Principal's office, three weeks in detention, and are _not_ permitted to attend the Valentine's dance!"

Kari looked at him with eyes full of sympathy. Three weeks of detention…

He looked back at her with cold, dark eyes, that, just for a moment, sparkled with laughter.

And then he was gone.

***

~*Kari's point of View*~

I bent down, letting my books fall to the bottom of my locker, and reaching for a new set of them.

I _hated_ math class. But didn't _everybody?_

"Pretty funny, wasn't it?"

The voice surprised me. I hadn't been aware that someone was standing behind me. Turning slowly, I found that I was staring into the eyes of Ken Ichijouji.

I could feel the smallest of smiles playing around the corners of my lips. This soon turned into a full-fledged smile.

Why I smiled, I didn't know. I just did. It seemed almost natural to smile at him.

"Yes, it was funny," I admitted. "But your joke had the consequence of three weeks of detention. _And_ you have to miss the dance. Too bad, really. After all. Now you won't get to dance with that special someone."

With that, I turned, taking off towards my math class.

Why did I say that? It must have sounded _so_stupid!

_Smart, Kari. Really smart. _Why I felt like this, I had _no_ idea.

In a way, I guess I was kind of mad at him. That he wouldn't be able to go to the dance, I mean. I don't know why, but I had looked forward to seeing him there.

The dance was tomorrow. I had already bought my ticket. I knew that TK and Davis would be there, wanting to dance every dance with me.

But I had planned on asking _Ken_ to dance. Just to see what he would say. It _would_have been kind of fun to see the look on his face…

Besides. I had kind of _wanted_to dance with him. I didn't know why. I just did.

Could it be…

_No, Kari. You are _not_ in love with Ken Ichijouji. Are you?_

~*Ken's point of view*~

God, if only she knew. If only she knew that that 'special someone' was her! If only she knew that I've been in love with her for…for weeks, now!

I had looked forward to going to the dance. To maybe dancing with her. Kari, I mean.

I couldn't believe that I was allowing her to get to me like this, whether I liked her or not! It was dangerous for me to let my guard down for even a second!

You just got hurt when you let your guard down.

_Especially_to a girl.

The detention I didn't mind. I could handle that. It was just the Valentine's dance! I had so wanted to see her there…

And now, she would probably spend her time with TK or Davis!

I knew that I would probably have gotten ignored at the dance. Yeah, I was a genius. But that didn't mean that I had many friends.

But Kari wouldn't have ignored me. She was too nice…too caring to do that.

Maybe she would have even agreed to dance with me.

I'm sure she would have said yes, if I had had the chance to ask her. Because I couldn't help but think that I had fallen in love with an Angel.

~*The next day*~

~*Ken's point of View*~

I let a handful of sand slowly drift through my fingers, letting my hand rest on the ground beside me when it was empty, letting my fingers curl around nothing. As I looked out to sea, watching the waves lap gently on the shore, I couldn't help but wish that Kari were here.

But she had gone to the dance. Probably with TK. Or Davis.

The thought of Kari…whom I had always, for a reason, thought of as _my_Kari, with someone else, made me feel kind of sick.

I wish that I could have gone to the dance. Yeah, it was just a dance. But it _was_ the Valentine's dance. The thought of dancing with Kari in my arms floated through my mind. It would have been so perfect…

But it was my own fault. My own fault for how I had acted in English class yesterday. At the time, I had thought it funny.

But the thought of Kari with someone else _wasn't_ funny. At least, not to me.

"Hey."

The voice behind me nearly made me jump. I knew even before turning that it was Kari. Her voice would forever be burned into my mind.

Without a word, she gently sat down beside me. "Hey," she repeated, smiling. "Aren't you going to return my greeting?" flipping her hair over one shoulder, she smiled again.

My heart melted. I swear.

I just shrugged. I couldn't speak. And even if I could, I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't let on just how much I cared for her. It was my one weakness. 

My one weakness. And if she found out, she could torture me with it. Or, at least, torture my heart. Maybe.

"I take it that you're upset about missing the dance," she guessed, looking sideways at me.

I shook my head, then nodded, then shook my head again.

She laughed. "Well? Which is it? No, yes, or no again?"

I looked her straight in the eyes. It was so hard to do such a simple thing…because every time I looked into her eyes, I was afraid that my feelings would show.

I knew from the look on her face, however, that my expression had remained cold and hard.

She shook her head. "You don't look exactly happy…is something wrong? You know you can talk to me…"

"Look, it's really none of your business! And why would _you_ want to help _me!?"_

She looked taken aback, and I immediately regretted my words.

"Because…because…" she looked up at me, and, for just a second, I glimpsed something there in her eyes…dare I hope?

She shook her head again. "Never mind."

I sighed. "In a way…it _is_ kind of missing the dance." I finally admitted after several moments of silence.

She looked at me again. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. Here I went. "You see…there's this girl…"

She suddenly giggled, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth. "You? A girl? You're in love with someone?" she giggled again. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And I promise not to ask who it is."

"No." I looked her straight in the eyes, and this time, it was as easy as anything I had ever done. "You have the right to know."

She looked confused.

Was I actually going to do this? Was I actually going to tell her how I felt? I had to. It was too late to turn back. She was already looking quizzically at me, waiting for my answer. And I wasn't one to back down.

I took a deep breath. Then another. And yet another.

"Can't you guess?" I finally demanded, still staring into her eyes.

She shook her head, confused. Or maybe she really _did_know, and just wanted me to actually say her name. "I don't know…Yolei?"

"You."

She looked back at him. "There's a 'u' in her name?"

I sighed and shook my head, opening my mouth to speak, and shook my head again. "No," I said so softly that she had to lean closer to me so that she could hear. She was so near that I could just reach out and put my arms around her…pull her close to me… "It's not Yolei. And there's not a 'u' in your name, unless I'm mistaken." I looked away.

She was surprised. I could tell, even without looking at her. It was easy to tell, what with how she let out a surprised gasp.

For seconds that stretched into moments, and moments that stretched into eternity, we just sat there, side by side, silent.

How I longed to reach for her hand…

She stood to her feet.

The first thought that ran through my mind was that she was angry. That she was leaving. I stared down at the sand, not wanting to see her walk away.

But instead, she reached down, gently picking up my hand. With that, she pulled me to my feet.

My breath caught in my throat as she gently slipped her arms around my neck. 

"Well, we can't go to the dance, but who says we have to dance in a gym?"

"I…I…I don't know how to dance," I admitted, stammering, as my heart raced.

"That's okay. It's not hard," was her smiling answer.

Slipping my arms around her waist, I held her close to me. I could feel the beat of her heart.

She was right. It wasn't that hard. I almost totally forgot where I was. All that mattered was that I was with Kari.

And we danced, holding one another close, under the moonlight, with the waves lapping rhythmically against the sand. I have no idea how long we danced. I just knew that it seemed like one second, and yet a lifetime, all at the same time.

And then, she was pulling away from me. "I'd better leave. My family will start to worry."

With that, she ran, seeming to fly, over the sand. Turning back, she cast one last smile in my direction before disappearing into the moonlight.

And I couldn't help but wonder if it had just been a dream.

But no. I could still feel her arms around my neck, holding my tight.

As I once again sat there, out over the waves, I smiled. It had been so long since I had _really_ smiled like that.

And as the moonlight played through my hair, I _knew_ that I was in love with an Angel.

The End.

I've been planning on writing that for a _long_time, so I decided to sit down and finally write it! Please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


End file.
